This invention is directed to a paint brush assembly which includes a handle connector or holder adapted to secure two separately utilizable paint brushes in combined relationship to form a paint brush having the combined effective width of the two brushes.
Brushes primarily designed for painting normally include a set of bristles secured by a metal ferrule or band to a handle. In a conventional paint brush, the set of bristles and ferrule are of a predetermined width often substantially greater than the thickness of the set of bristles. The handle, which is preferably formed from wood, but may be fabricated from a plastic material, is secured in the ferrule and generally includes a section which tapers centrally from each side terminating in a relatively narrow elongated hand grip portion that extends outwardly from the ferrule along a longitudinal central axis of the brush.
It is the usual practice to utilize several brushes of different widths to best perform painting operations on different surface areas and various surface configurations. During the course of a painting operation, it is often necessary to utilize more than one side of brush, and for convenience, it is generally desirable to employ at least two different width brushes to save time and effort in applying paint to a structure having various surface configurations. For example, nonplanar structures, such as moldings, are best painted with a relatively narrow width brush, whereas large planar surfaces are more conveniently and expeditiously painted with a relatively wide brush.
From the standpoint of economy, it has been found that a brush which is twice the width of a given width of brush will cost more than twice that of the given width brush. Accordingly, a person engaged in the painting trade must make a substantial investment to purchase all of the different widths of paint brushes which are normally desired for painting various different types and sizes of sufaces.